sálvame
by astoriia
Summary: la traicion aparece en un momento decisivo, y todo parece apuntar a que para Hermione, el dolor de su corazon llego para quedarse. un sueño atormenta a la castaña y la hace creer que la muerte de Draco no es lo que parece.   EENTREN Y LEAN! :
1. el hospital

_Holaaaa! bueno aca esta el primer capitulo de mi historia. Sinceramente no se cuantos capitulos va a tener, ni que tan largos van a ser los mismos.  
Las cosas se me van ocurriendo y yo escribo nada mas._

_Obviamente que acepto cualquier opinion constructiva, para poder asi mejorar mi historiaa.._

_Dejen reviews si? espero que les gustee!_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 1. El hospital_

El silencio reinaba en la habitación del hospital.

Solo el constante sonido del respirador, rompía con la forzada tranquilidad del ambiente, haciendo eco de su débil respiración..  
Pero, cuánto tiempo duraría?

Deprimente. Esa era la palabra para describir lo que veía…Las paredes blancas, las sabanas blancas, la ventana con las cortinas cerradas y el.

No quiso mirarlo demasiado. No podía soportarlo..

Un sonido agudo y pausado, que provenía aparentemente de el, marcaba los latidos del corazón.

Tan lento.

Sentía su respiración, suave…casi perezosa. Como si respirar le fuera una tardea demasiado difícil, casi imposible

Dejo de recorrer la habitación con la vista y miro sus manos que encerraban la de el, humedecida al igual que la sabana que lo cubría hasta el pecho.  
Las lagrimas habían estado brotando de ella sin cesar durante los últimos minutos.

Hacia aproximadamente media hora, el había abierto los ojos por apenas unos segundos y luego los había vuelto a cerrar, perdiéndose nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

En ese momento no había podido soportar la angustia y había dejado salir su dolor recostando la cabeza sobre el y llorando en medio de un ataque de espasmos involuntarios que sacudían su cuerpo

_Estúpido! Porque lo hiciste? No debías interferir! Porque! – sollozo_

_Por ti Hermione, solo por ti – dijo con voz ronca y cansada._

El marcador de los latidos de su corazón, súbitamente se acelero… marcando un ritmo desenfrenado. Luego, se silenció. Simplemente dejo de emitir sonido alguno.

Esas fueron las primeras y últimas palabras que pronuncio Draco Malfoy en esa habitación desde que había ingresado hace casi ya 18 horas.

Tan pronto como parecía haber vuelto, se fue. El murió si, y una parte de ella murió con el aquella noche.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer.

Soltó su mano y lo miro, parecía estar durmiendo…tan tranquilo, tan pacifico. Sin mayores complicaciones.  
Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubiera ido o abandonado su corazón destrozado.

Hermione tembló de dolor y rabia. El la había abandonado. Los había traicionado, vendiéndolos a Voldemort como escoria… Su paso no había vacilado al momento de abandonarlos y detenerse a un lado del Señor tenebroso. No había dudado al mirarlos con esos ojos grises, fríos…calculadores.

Y sin embargo lo que más le dolía era que le había mentido. La había engañado, y ella inconscientemente había caído en sus trampas.

Había pasado las últimas horas sosteniendo su mano y llorando como una niña. Y él no lo tuvo en cuenta.

Pero ahora eso no le importaba…lo que para ella tenia valor era que la había dejado sola en el momento más importante, cuando más lo necesitaba ella. Cuando necesitaba sus brazos para contener su dolor…Que estuviera ahí para que ella pudiera llorar por la muerte de tantos seres queridos. Cuando no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse.. el muy egoísta tenía el tupé de irse sin decir nada más que "por ti Hermione"?  
Pero que broma era esa?

Si de verdad lo hicieras por mi te hubieras quedado y peleado en lugar de rendirte tan cobardemente – murmuro

Camino hacia la puerta sin poder ignorar que algo dentro de ella pedia a gritos que por favor se quedara, algo que se negaba a creer que el se había ido para siempre.

Giro la cabeza una vez mas para mirarlo, y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

Rápidamente se la seco con un movimiento brusco y salió al pasillo.

En ese momento 4 personas vestidas de blanco pasaron corriendo junto a ella y entraron en la habitación que había abandonado…los reconoció como los médicos del hospital.  
Los vio entrar tras ella y cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

_Hermione? – pregunto alguien._

Tres pares de ojos la miraban atentos..pero por sobre todo preocupados.

Harry, Ginny y Ron habían estado toda la noche sentados en el pasillo de hospital esperando noticias y apoyando a Hermione quien había estado ahí desde que el rubio había sido ingresado de urgencia a San Mungo.

Ella los miro fijamente pero sin verlos en realidad, sus ojos parecían atraversarlos y mirar mas alla… a un vacio.

Un moreno , Harry según le dijo su mente, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente intentando que reaccionara.

_Hermione? Me escuchas? Hermione que sucedió, como esta Malfoy? – le pregunto angustiado al ver el aspecto que presentaba su amiga._

_La chica solo lo miro y dijo – murió._

El moreno se estremeció ante esas palabras y la falta de sensibilidad de la castaña para decirlas.

_Mione? – pregunto Ginny quien se había acercado con su hermano – estas bien?_

Su amigo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y ella observo los ojos verdes que la miraban con verdadera pena…

_No. – respondió y se desmayo en los brazos de su mejor amigo._

_

* * *

_

**fiiiiiiiin del primer capitulo! espero qe les haya gustado, sino.. ya saben. me pueden decir!**

**en pocos dias estare subiendo el segundo (capaz antes de lo pensado) asi qe esten atentos!**

**SE ACEPTAN REVIES! ASI QUE DENLE GO!**


	2. una pesima broma

Aca les dejo el segundo capitulo esperando que lo disfruten! lo escribi en la facultad asi que no esperen mucho! ajjaaj

_es un poquito mas largo que el primero, pero por ahora viene tranquila la cosa. Ya veremos mas adelante qe pasara! tengo un par de ideas listas :D_

_DISFRUTEEN! _

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 2. Una pésima broma_

Aquel dolor no era natural, había algo que lo provocaba. Solo que no podía recordar que.

Hermione se estiro cuan larga era sobre su cama y se quedo observando el techo de la habitación por un minuto…había tenido un sueño verdaderamente extraño, pero no podía recordar nada.

Se levanto y camino hacia el baño para ducharse como cada mañana.  
Seguía sintiendo ese vacío en el interior…como una pesada carga constante en su estomago, pero le resto importancia y lo atribuyo a que no había cenado la noche anterior según recordaba y debía tener hambre.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparo unas tostadas con café. Mientras movía el liquido con la varita escucho un crujido proveniente de la sala.  
con la taza aun en la mano, camino por el pasillo y vio las llamas de la chimenea encendidas y como un rostro comenzaba a tomar forma en las brasas.

_Harry? – pregunto_

_Hermione? Que haces todavía aquí? Estábamos preocupados…Ron envió a Errol con una carta avisándote que nos reuníamos y yo supuse que no te había llegado. Pero yo también envié a Hedwig. Te esperamos más de una hora, porque no llegaste?_

_Llegar? Donde? Harry acabo de despertarme – respondió la castaña_

_Hermione – le dijo suavemente – hoy es el entierro de Malfoy._

_Malfoy? – murmuro quedamente_. Y entonces lo vio.

A un costado de la chimenea, cerca del teléfono y sobre una pequeña mesa de algarrobo había una fotografía de dos personas.  
Hermione se acerco y aun con la taza de café en una mano, tomo el retrato con la otra para mirarla más de cerca.  
Una castaña, que reconoció como ella misma, y un joven rubio de ojos grises imposibles que la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello, provocando las risas de la chica y que esta le diera un pequeño golpe en el brazo el tiempo que se sonrojaba y escondía la cara en el pecho de el.

_Malfoy – dijo quedamente – Harry…que?_

La realidad la golpeo con la fuerza de un tren, y los recuerdos volvieron a ella uno a uno envueltos en un remolino furioso que retorcía su mente hasta el límite de lo posible.

El último curso, Malfoy maltratándola, Malfoy y sus insultos, Malfoy y ella en un duelo de varitas, Malfoy y ella en el bosque, en el lago, en su cuarto.. De la manos, abrazados, besándose.

Y junto con esos recuerdos llegaron otros…  
Malfoy como nuevo miembro de la Orden, Malfoy en Grimmauld Place, Malfoy con ellos en las misiones, Malfoy traicionándolos, parado a un lado de Voldemort. Mirándola con sus ojos grises fríos y sonriéndole socarronamente.

No fue hasta ese momento en que noto que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con claridad y que un sinfín de lágrimas caían de sus ojos. La taza de café que hasta hace poco tenia en la mano, se había estrellado contra el piso de madera, haciedose añicos y desparramando su contenido por todo el parqué.

_Hermione, espérame en la biblioteca, iré por ti..me escuchaste? HERMIONE! QUEDATE AHÍ! – le dijo seriamente y desapareció de las brazas._

Ella se quedo parada ahí, mirando la fotografía en sus manos aun cuando escucho a Harry llegar por la chimenea del piso superior que era la que utilizaban como acceso de la red flú.

_Estoy aquí – susurro, esperando que el pudiera escucharla._

No podía estar pasando, debía ser una broma de sus amigos.

**Una pésima broma.**

Harry llego apenas unos segundos después y se acerco despacio a ella para abrazarla.

_Harry que día es hoy? – pregunto._

_Dos de noviembre –_

_Una semana – gimió – Draco murió hace una semana – como podía haberlo olvidado?_

Entendió en ese momento que el vacio que tenia en su estomago no era por la falta de alimento, sino por la ausencia de el.

_Cuando? – le dijo, y el moreno la miro extrañado – cuando es el entierro? – explico_

_Hoy a las cuatro –_

_Son las 3:15. Hay que apresurarnos si queremos llegar._

Hermione dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Una vez dentro se apoyo en la puerta y miro alrededor. Como no se había dado cuenta! Como había sido tan ciega?

El cuarto estaba pulcramente ordenado, algo tan típico de ella y sin embargo la decoración era en tonos verdes blanco y negro.

Sobre la silla del escritorio había doblada una camisa negra y a un costado un par de zapatos que evidentemente no le pertenecían. Como no se percato de eso?

Entro al baño y se ducho una vez mas rápidamente. Supuso que una vez que se encontrara bajo el amparo de la lluvia, podria llorar sin temor a que Harry la oyera. Pero simplemente se que observando los azulejos de la pared, enjabonandose el cabello como una automata.

Sin querer perder mas tiempo en algo totalmente inutil, salio, tomo una toalla y se envolvió el cuerpo mientras quitaba el vapor del espejo y miraba su reflejo. No se hubiera reconocido si no fuera porque sabia que la muchacha que la miraba sorprendida era ella.

Las ojeras profundas que llevaba bajo los ojos no se habían ido a pesar de que recordaba haber dormido, y los pómulos se marcaban más en su rostro anguloso, evidenciando que había perdido bastante peso.

Pero lo que más la asusto fueron sus ojos…vacios, opacos sin vida.

Seguían siendo los mismos y a la vez eran completamente diferentes.

Salio rápidamente del cuarto de baño y se dirigió al armario. Al abrir las puertas un perfume aturdió sus sentidos por un momento. La exquisita mezcla de madera con lluvia la envolvió y le trajo un recuerdo.

_Flashback – _

_- Sabes que debemos ir a clase, no podemos faltar. – dijo el rubio recostado en el sillón de la torre de premios anuales._

_Hermione, quien tenia su cabeza sobre las piernas del chico y disfrutaba las caricias que este le daba en el cabello, frunció la nariz en señal de desagrado y gruño casi imperceptible, excepto para Draco quien sonrio de lado ante la reacción de la chica._

_- Solo unos minutos mas – suplico – no tengo ganas de enfrentarme todavía a la realidad._

_- Quien diría que la alumna mas brillante y aplicada de todo el castillo fuera un mal ejemplo para los alumnos! Que dirían de ti los profesores, eh? – bromeo._

_- Hey! Que yo si quiero estudiar! Pero sencillamente hoy me apatece mas quedarme aquí…contigo – murmuro sonrojada_

_El rubio la observo fijamente y con un suave movimiento se inclino sobre ella, rozándole los labios con los suyos propios. Incitándola con la lengua a profundizar el beso. La castaña no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios, permitiéndole el acceso a su boca._

_La respiración y el corazón se le aceleraron a ritmos insospechados cuando el la tomo por la cintura, presionándola contra si. Como queriendo tenerla aun mas cerca._

_Y asi como había empezado, el beso avasallador fue convirtiéndose nuevamente en ligeros roces hasta acabarse._

_Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con los grises de el y la sonrisa torcida que tanto le fascinaba. El perfume de Draco le llego en oleadas junto con su aliento apresurado y ella supo que jamás podría olvidarlo. Era como estar en el bosque después de una tormenta. Un olor tan exquisito como único, característico de el._

_Flashback.- _

Miro el interior del ropero y encontró un vestido de algodón negro. Supuso que estaría bien presentarse con eso… lo descolgó y al girar sobre los talones para marcharse, un reflejo verdoso le llamo la atención.

En el otro lado del repero se encontraba ropa de Draco. El la había ido dejando con el paso del tiempo. "por las dudas" según el.

Rápidamente salió del armario…no era bueno momento para seguir recordando.

10 minutos después bajaba las escaleras hacia el moreno que la esperaba en el salón.

_- Estoy lista. Que haremos? – pregunto_

_- Primero iremos a la casa de Sirius. Los demás ya están esperandonos. No podremos llegar al cementerio como nosotros mismos ya que todos los mortifagos estarán ahí, por lo que tomaremos poción multijugos – le explico._

_- Muy bien, vamos. -_

La castaña camino nuevamente hacia las escaleras para ir a la biblioteca cuando la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

_- Herm una ultima cosa – dudo antes de continuar – tu sabes que Malfoy nos traiciono verdad? Lo recuerdas?_

La castaña bajo la mirada hacia la alfobra y luego volvio a los ojos verdes del chico _-Si Harry, lo recuerdo. Pero supongo que aun no quiero pensar en eso. Una cosa a la vez. -_

Dicho eso siguió caminando con Harry detrás suyo y juntos se dirigieron hacia Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**FIIIIN :)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y YO PUBLICO MAS RAPIDO :)**

**aaadioos**


	3. el cementerio

**HOLAAAA! Aca les dejo el tercer capitulo de la historia.**

**Yo se que en un principio puede ser media densa, pero prometo que ya en unos capítulos mas se pone interesante! Ya saben, se aceptan criticas constructivas! Asi que cualquier cosa que quieran decir, la pueden mandar por reviews :)**

**Aaadioos!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3 : el cementerio**

A su alrededor había aproximadamente 100 personas. Se supone que un entierro es algo privado, personal, donde asisten los familiares y amigos mas cercanos. Definitivamente esto no se aplicaba a los Malfoy's quienes parecían haber hecho de la situación un evento social.

90 de esas cien personas por lo tanto, estaban ahí por compromiso. Se quedaban parados y en silencio, algunos mirando el suelo, otros el gris cielo que amenazaba con una tormenta, seguramente pensando en mil nimiedades.

De las diez personas que restaban, cuatro habían asistido por ella. Ginny había decidido que lo mejor era no dejarla sola en ese momento, por lo que Harry y Ron habían acordado de inmediato ir con ella y Luna había decidido acompañarlos también.

Otros tres eran los únicos y verdaderos amigos de Draco y dos eran los señores Malfoy.

La decima era ella.

El dia estaba oscuro frio y lluvioso, y pronto todos empezaron a dar la vuelta y alejarse de ahí para ir a algún lugar comodo y abrigado.  
Los padres de Draco se marcharon rápidamente junto con la muchedumbre.  
Hermione los vio alejarse a paso apresurado, y observo atentamente sus rostros, buscando algún signo de tristeza. Algun sentimiento.  
No parecían estar afectados por la muerte de su único hijo, sino que se veian frustrados.

Quizás ahora que el había muerto no tendrían quien sucediera a Lucius como la mano derecha del Señor tenebroso y eso los molestaba

Hermione miro nuevamente la lapida

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy…amado hijo y amigo. Leal compañero" – leyó_

Amado por padres y amigos que no lo protegieron, que lo introdujeron en un mundo oscuro y peligroso. Padres y amigos quienes no habían derramado lagrima ni dejado de lado el rostro soberbio que los caracterizaba ni siquiera cuando habían comenzado a echar la tierra sobre el féretro.

Leal compañero de un grupo de mortifagos, seguidores de un asesino quien provoco su propia muerte.

Y quizás si, la propia muerte era su mejor aliada ya que en vida no parecía tener nada que valiera lo suficiente como para vivir.

Solo quedaban ella y sus amigos y unos metros más adelante Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

Supuso que había sido una gran idea la de asistir bajo la apariencia de otras personas.

No hubiera sido fácil para ninguno de ellos estar ahí y menos aun para los Slytherin. Nadie hubiera entendido porque una Gryffindor lloraba tan desconsoladamente por su supuesto enemigo.

Cuando alguien se le había acercado a preguntarle quien era y que hacia allí, ella había contestado que era una vieja conocida de Malfoy del colegio.

Probablemente si decía "soy Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter", habrían acabado con ella en menos de lo que se dice "muggle".

Ron lentamente se acerco a ella y le rodeo los hombros con los brazos.

_Herm, se que nunca fui el mejor con las palabras, ni que soy el indicado para hablar con sensibilidad – le dijo sonriendo tímidamente – pero se que el huron no hubiera querido que lloraras asi. Eres mas fuerte que eso y lo sabes._

_Ron yo ya no se que hacer, que sentir. No quiero entender que me dejo. No cumplió su promesa y no pareció importarle mucho cuando nos traiciono a ultimo momento – lo miro con los ojos rojos y brillantes de lagrimas y luego volvió a mirar la lapida – si yo no hubiera insistido en que podía ser parte de la Orden, Harry podría haber vencido a Voldemort. No creo poder seguir con la culpa de un fracaso además del dolor por su partida._

_Lo amas tanto como para perdonarlo a pesar de su traición? – pregunto el pelirrojo_

_Lo amo mas allá de eso, es difícil de explicar y no creo que tenga explicación tampoco pero no encuentro otra forma de decirlo._  
_Pero eso no importa. Los puse a todos en peligro. Si las cosas hubieran seguido como lo habíamos planeado no puedo imaginar como habrían terminado – dijo con la mirada sombria y el seño fruncido._

En ese momento Luna se acerco hasta donde ellos estaban y miro a Hermione con sus grandes ojos azules. La castaña se sintió desnuda ante esa mirada. Era como si su amiga pudiera atravezarla y leer sus pensamientos como un libro abierto

_Las cosas iran bien ya lo veras – le dijo con su voz cantarina y aniñada – no siempre la respuesta o la solución está en la primera pagina, hay veces que se necesita seguir leyendo para conseguir lo que buscamos._

Hermione la miro extrañada. Que era lo que le quería decir? No había nada que entender ni ninguna respuesta que buscar… observo de reojo como los tres slytherins los miraban curiosos para después darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

Por un momento le pareció que Theodore le sonreía de lado guiñándole un ojo, pero descarto la idea de inmediato. Debía haber sido una mala jugada de su visión. El no tenia idea de quienes eran aquellos extraños cuyas apariencias habían tomado "prestadas".

_Herms es hora de irnos –dijo Harry volviéndola a la realidad. Juntos se reunieron con los demás quienes se habían ido alejando de a poco_.

La castaña volvió la vista una ultima vez y miro la lapida de mármol blanco que contrastaba con el verde del césped.

El moreno apretó su mano un segundo y le dijo _– yo estoy aquí –_

Ella sonrio y juntos se desaparecieron hacia la mansión Black.

Cuando llegaron, Molly ya los estaba esperando con la cena en la mesa, y sin embargo ella no tenia apetito. Hubiera preferido ir directamente a su habitación y dormir dos días enteros. Lamentablemente Ginny y Luna la sentaron a la fuerza y la obligaron a comer aunque sea un plato.

Cuando hubo terminado se despidió de todos y subió a su habitación. Tan pronto hubo dejado caer su cuerpo en la cama, se durmió.

* * *

Ginny subia la escalera tomada de la mado de Harry. Estaba preocupada por su amiga. Sabia que Hermione era una chica fuerte, pero hasta que punto? Ella misma había sentido en carne propia lo que era perder a una persona amada, algunas noches seguía llorando la muerte de su hermano.

Había pasado tiempo si, el había muerto en su sexto año y dos años depues, ella todavía tenia pesadillas sobre aquella noche. Suspiro, sabiendo que esa noche no dormiría tranquila.

_Que sucede? – pregunto Harry_

_Estaba pensando en Hermione, Harry ella no esta bien, quiere hacernos creer que nada de esto le duele, pero yo estoy segura que dentro de ella hay algo gritando. Yo lo se, y no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla. Me frustra saber que mi mejor amiga esta sufriendo y yo aun no pude siquiera abrazarla y dejar que me hable. – sollozo – soy una pésima amiga._

Habían caminado hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de ella. Harry la miro preocupado, sabia que ella seguramente estaba también recordando la noche en que su hermano murió. El lo recordaba.. esa noche también había muerto Lupin, a quien el consideraba como un padre.

_Gin, las personas en algún momento nos abandonan, tarde o temprano. Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra eso, debes saberlo. – la miro a los ojos y descanzo su frente contra la de ella. – no puedes estar toda tu vida mortificándote._

_Debería haber hecho algo Harry, debería haber estado con Fred. El quizás estaría vivo. Debería haber estado con Hermione este tiempo - dijo entre lagrimas_

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mientras con cuidado abria la puerta de la habitación. Con pasos cortos y suaves, se acerco a la cama, donde dejo a la pequeña pelirroja recostada.

Con dulzura y parsimonia, le quito las zapatillas y las medias, que dejo a un costado de la cama. Luego desabrocho la camisa que traia puesta y la deslizo por los hombros blancos, cubiertos de pecas como un manto de estrellas. Ginny se estremeció lo suficiente como para que fuera perceptible para el, que tomo el piyama que guardaba debajo de la almohada y le puso la remera. Acariciándole la cabeza a medida que lo deslizaba por su cuerpo.  
Aflojo el botón de sus pantalones y se los saco despacio, luego le puso los correspondientes a la ropa de cama.

Una vez terminado, corrió las sabanas e introdujo el cuerpo frágil de la pelirroja dentro y se cambio. Se acomodo dentras de la muchacha y la recostó sobre su pecho.

Ginny lloro aproximadamente media hora, derramando miles de lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de su novio y luego finalmente su respiración se volvió pausada. Se había dormido.

Harry la observo unos minutos, y con sus manos quito los rastros de llanto que quedaban en sus mejillas. Se prometió a si mismo esa noche que no dejaría que nadie mas llorara, si estaba en sus manos el poder evitarlo. Dejo de pensar y desconecto su cerebro. De reojo, miro su pantalón que estaba en el suelo cerca de la mesa de luz. El bolsillo trasero se veía abultado

Mañana seria otro dia, y esperaba fuera uno que no olvidaría jamás.  
Minutos después se durmió, con Ginny aun abrazada a su torso. Y asi fue como los encontró la mañana.

* * *

FIN :)

a partir de aca empiezan a aparecer mas personajes que se involucran en la historia. no solo se ve lo que le pasa a Hermione.

el capitulo siguiente va a ser lindo, tierno y sobre todo va a tener algo que va a dar principio a la verdadera trama de la historia.

**LOS QUE ESTEN INTERESADOS, escribi un oneshoot que estare subiendo en breve (de esta misma pareja), asi que estan mas que invitados a leerla . **

espero sus reviews :)


	4. tres años despues

**El capítulo 4 de mi historia :)**

**Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en publicaar! Pero tuve unas semanas bastante movidita entre la facultad y otras cosas y como que no tenia tiempo para NADA! **

**Este capítulo es muuuy importante, y va a marcar un cambio en la historia de ahora en mas.**

**Es mas largo que los anteriores si, pero vale la pena! Espero que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 : tres años despues.**

Habían pasado tres años desde aquella noche fatídica en que Harry Potter se había enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso y había perdido.

Tres años desde que muchos habían caído a manos de los mortifagos en la lucha por el bien.

Tres años en los que Hermione habían intentado rehacer su vida, armándola nuevamente poco a poco.

Se despertó la mañana del 29 de noviembre y se quedo tumbada, mirando el techo de la habitación que compartía con Ginny en la Madriguera.

Había estado "viviendo" ahí desde hacia casi cuatro semanas, mas específicamente desde que la pequeña pelirroja le pidiera que fuera su madrina de honor, ahora que finalmente Harry le había propuesto matrimonio.

Sonrió al recordar los eventos que la llevaron hasta esta instancia.

_Flashback. _

_Ron crees que es tiempo de hacer una reunión? – pregunto Harry_

_La Orden? Que sucedió? – le pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo._

_Nono, no me refería a la Orden, sino una cena…aquí en la casa, solo amigos y familia. No recuerdo la última vez que nos juntamos a cenar y hablar. Deberíamos hacerlo_

_Supongo que si podríamos, mi madre estaría encantada de tenerlos a todos reunidos nuevamente y lo sabes._

_Bien, entonces esta misma tarde enviare las cartas._

Mas tarde esa noche, el moreno envió las lechuzas con las invitaciones correspondientes para la cena que planeaba. El sabia que esa noche no iba a ser igual a cualquiera, sino que sería muy especial para el.

Hacia tres años que le había pedido compromiso a Ginny, prometiéndole estar siempre a su lado, acompañándola. Y habían sido los tres años más maravillosos de su vida… estar junto a ella era como su salida, su bálsamo. Ella era su seguridad ante lo que estaba pasando.

En los momentos en que la tenía lejos, no podía controlar las ansias de volver a verla y poder sentir su piel entre las manos. Y los momentos en que estaban juntos, rogaba por qué no terminaran, pedía a Merlín que la mañana no llegara tan deprisa.

Tres años junto a ella habían sido más que suficiente y sabia que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días, y que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

Había decidido reunir a todos los familiares y amigos, para que estuvieran presentes en el momento en que él le pidiera formalmente matrimonio.

El moreno solo sonrió y observo desde la ventana, como la ultima lechuza se alejaba volando en la oscuridad de la noche. Mañana sería un GRAN día.

La cena había estado transcurriendo entre risas y charlas amenas. Habían logrado un ambiente agradable para todos, libre de tensiones. Relajado.

Hasta que George los sorprendió a todos, mezclando polvos pica-pica en la salsa del estofado. Lo que desencadeno una batalla campal entre el y la Señora Weasley sobre el comportamiento apropiado en una cena. Finalmente George se disculpo ante todos, con una sonrisa malévola que erizo los cabellos de varios de los presentes. Nada bueno podía esperarse del joven Weasley, que parecía haber triplicado sus travesuras desde que Fred había muerto.

Las conversaciones habían vuelto a su cauce, cuando un ruborizado Harry se levanto de su lugar y anuncio ante todos que tenia algo que decir.

_Este es el momento – pensó_

Todos los que estaban en la mesa miraron al moreno curiosos por lo que iba a decir.

_Se que muchos son los que faltan esta noche en la mesa, y que me gustaría por sobre todas las cosas que estuvieran aquí con nosotros – comenzó – y sin embargo, creo que debemos seguir adelante recordando y aprendiendo de los que quedaron detrás nuestro. Debemos aprovechar el hoy y ahora, por eso… Ginny, hace tres años te pedi que fueras mi prometida, y te dije que llegado el momento tendrías tu boda soñada. Creo que el "ahora" es un buen momento._

Ginny lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos de la impresión… Harry, su Harry se estaba declarando frente a toda esa gente. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sintió las palmas de las manos frias de nerviosismo. El moreno, se había separado de la mesa y se había arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola sonriente, mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de ella.

_Se que jamás me alcanzaran las palabras para decirte lo que te amo, lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy de que hayas sido precisamente tú quien entro en mi vida, para darme lo mas hermoso que podias darme, tu amor, tu confianza.  
Sabes bien que ni en un millón de años, ni en cientos de cartas podre expresar como mi vida_ _ha cambiado, y que fue principalmente gracias a ti, a tu forma de ser, a tu manera de amarme cada dia un poco mas que el anterior._

A estas alturas, la pelirroja tenía los ojos brillantes, y varias lagrimas caían de estos y colgaban oscilantes del contorno de su rostro. La respiración se le hacia difícil, ya que sentía que tanta emoción estaba ahogándola… y supo que era la mas hermosa de las asfixias.

_Por eso, y por todo lo que me das, es que Ginevra Molly Weasley…me concederías el inmenso honor, de convertirte en mi esposa? – termino, mirándola con los ojos anhelantes y en su mano izquierda, sosteniendo una cajita de terciopelo negro, donde descansaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes._

El comedor entero contuvo el aliento, mientras Ginny aun observaba al chico en el suelo. Había esperado durante tanto este momento, y ahora que sucedía frente a sus ojos, no era capaz de abrir la boca. Los restos de lagrimas que aun marcaban sus mejillas se avivaron cuando ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y entre risas y sonrojo anuncio

_Si…una y mil veces si Harry_ – y se lanzo a su cuello, abrazandolo fuertemente mientras el muchacho se incorporaba y daba vueltas con ella en brazos. Se separaron y tiernamente unieron sus labios, en un beso que sellaba su promesa.

El comedor entero estallo en aplausos y vitores. La señora Weasley se secaba disimuladamente las lagrimas y Hermione aplaudía emocionada, estaba feliz por sus amigos.

_Fin del flashback_

Sonrio pensando en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, como de un dia al otro ya la gran fecha había llegado. Se incorporo lentamente en la cama y observo la otra, donde su amiga descansaba tranquilamente… sin hacer ruido se paro y se acerco a la pelirroja, saco su varita y en un susurro se apunto la garganta y dijo – sonorus –

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAARRIBAAAAAAAAAAAA GINEVRA WEASLEY! HOY TE CASAS! – vocifero**_

La muchacha, despertó sobresaltada con un grito ahogado y el desconcierto pintado en su rostro al no entender que sucedía ni de donde provenían los gritos. Poco a poco, fue despabilándose y una sonrisa enorme y radiante apareció en su rostro, los ojos se le llenaron de emoción y expectación y pronto se encontraba saltando y gritado felizmente sobre la cama con su amiga a quien había arrastrado con ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la señora Weasley entro sonriente, llevaba en sus brazos una norme caja blanca con un lazo negro, y montones de estuches cuyos contenido estaban ocultos.

Saludo cariñosamente a las chicas que se habían sentado al borde de la cama de Ginny y sobre el escritorio de la habitación coloco lo que cargaba.

_Que bueno encontrarlas ya despiertas, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y poco tiempo para hacerlo, asi que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Fleur pasa… - dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación_

Por la puerta entro la rubia que ya hacia tiempo formaba parte de la familia. Las chicas se alegraron de que fuera ella, y no George por ejemplo, quien las ayudara a arreglarse. Era una de las pocas mujeres en esa enorme familia luego de que Tonks hubiera muerto, y estaban agradecidas con la veela de que se ofreciera a ayudarlas.

Tanto Hermione como Fleur y la Señora Weasley cooperaron con la pelirroja que se deshacía en nervios…  
Dentro de la caja que había sobre la cama, estaba el vestido de novia de Ginny.

Hermione lo saco cuidadosamente, y con ayuda de las otras dos mujeres se lo calzo a la chica que temblaba de emoción. Se giro para quedar frente al espejo que habían conjurado y abrió los ojos de par en par al verse. Realmente estaba bellísima. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y la sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro aun mas si eso era posible.

Observo como su madre la miraba con ternura y orgullo. Fleur le sonreía detrás de ella y a su lado se encontraba Hermione quien la miraba feliz. Se dio cuenta que algo en la mirada de su amiga opacaba ese brillo pero prefirió no preguntar, no era el momento ni el lugar.

Entre todas maquillaron y peinaron a la novia, que no podía dejar de removerse inquieta en su asiento. Y finalmente Hermione coloco un pequeño broche azul en su peinado sosteniéndolo en lo alto de su cabeza, según la tradición

_Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y… algo azul – dijo cuando termino de ajustar el broche – estas realmente hermosa amiga. Harry es muy afortunado_

Ginny le sonrio agradecida y alzando levemente el vestido se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La ceremonia se celebraría en La Madriguera, como la boda de Bill y Fleur, a pesar de que se había sugerido la Mansion Black, a lo que la novia se negó rotundamente.

El señor Weasley, estaba parado frente a la puerta de entrada esperando y en el momento en que vio a su hija descender la escalera, su pecho se inflo de orgullo paterno.

Extendió su mano hacia ella y le dio un ligero apretón infundiéndole confianza y luego hizo una inclinación solemne y presento su brazo.

_Hermosa señorita, seria para mi un placer escoltarla hacia el altar – dijo_

Ginny rio y tomo el brazo que le ofrecia.

_Será todo un placer para mi que usted lo haga, caballero – respondió_ y miro hacia la puerta que de a poco se abria ante ella, permitiéndole salir al jardín trasero, donde un camino bordeado por lamparitas brillantes la conducían hacia una enorme carpa gigante y a su fututo esposo.

* * *

Se sintió desfallecer al momento en que su padre la entrego a Harry y aun mas cuando sus ojos encontraron los verdes relucientes de el.

Hermione a un lado de la pareja, sonreía y se secaba discretamente una lagrima que se escapaba de sus ojos y empañaba su visión. Veía a su mejor amiga del alma, y a aquel que era para ella su hermano, ahí parados, mirándose el uno al otro y nada mas. Suspiro y observo alrededor los rostros alegres de las personas, mientras el ministro pronunciaba las líneas que unirían a la feliz pareja para siempre.

_Si alguien tiene algo por lo que oponerse que hable ahora o calle para siempre – dijo, mirando al publico presente – dicho esto, señor Potter.. puede besar a la novia - termino sonriéndole._

Hermione contemplaba como su amigo se acercaba a besar a su esposa cuando lo vio. Un destello plateado le llamo la atención detrás del moreno… la distrajo solo un segundo pero fue suficiente para que fijara su atención en eso. El corazón se le detuvo por un momento y luego hecho a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado. Estaba ahí. La estaba mirando y la llamaba con la mano, su cara palida y ojerosa tenia pintado una expresión desesperada, y abria y cerraba la boca como si estuviera intentando decirle algo.

La castaña sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el le estaba diciendo sin palabras. No podía ser mas claro y a la vez mas confuso.

_Sálvame – _

Observo su rostro contorsionado por el sufrimiento y vio como volteaba a cabeza hacia atrás por un momento, como mirando algo a sus espaldas. Algo que ella no podía ver.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente vio autentico pánico en ellos. Y de repente el desapareció. Fue como si algo lo hubiera agarrado por los hombros y tirado de el hacia atrás. Parpadeo rápidamente pero no había nada ahí donde hasta hace dos segundos atrás había visto el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy llamándola.

No sintió su propio terror, ni se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso hasta que alguien la abofeteo fuertemente.

Ron se encontraba junto a ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo y el otro lo mantenía alzado en el aire dispuesto a pegarle nuevamente si no reaccionaba.

Lo miro a los ojos y se estremeció ante la mirada de preocupación que tenia. Alrededor de ellos, todos los presentes se reunían en un circulo intentado ver que había pasado. Algunos la miraban curiosos y decían algo a su acompañante en susurros, otros la miraban igual que Ron.

Despacio, se puso de pie, puesto que la cabeza le daba vueltas todavía por el golpe y miro avergonzada a los novios. Se disculpo con ellos por haber arruinado el momento y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. No escucho los gritos de todos que la llamaban, pidiéndole que volviera. Estaba demasiado aturdida.

Ron la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los arboles, y cuando no pudo distinguir su figura se acerco hasta Harry y su hermana quienes estaban sentados a un costado.

_Hay que hacer algo, debemos averiguar que fue lo que la espanto tanto. –_

_Ron, tu lo viste! Un segundo estaba bien y al siguiente estaba en el suelo llorando._

_Ginny, deberías haberle visto la expresión, jamás en mi años de conocerla la vi tan aterrada – comento el moreno quien había sido el primero en ver caer a su amiga al suelo – esto no es nada casual, algo debió haberle pasado. Pero no se que_

_Lo siento – dijo la pelirroja – no me di cuenta lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_No te culpes – le dijo su hermano, con el rostro apenado – nosotros tampoco estamos muy pendientes de ella últimamente, ya sabes.. con lo de la boda y ella que pasa tanto tiempo abstraída otro mundo, es como si nos estuviera evitando._

_Algo nos esta ocultando – dijo Harry – y debemos averiguar que._

_

* * *

_

Hermione había corrido por el por el bosque hasta llegar al pequeño claro que alguna vez había encontrado por casualidad en uno de sus tantos intentos por alearse de Ron luego de una pelea.

En el medio había un tronco caído, que ella usaba siempre como banco, sobre el cual se recostaba y contemplaba el cielo.

Esa tarde estaba completamente despejado, y el sol en lo alto caia directamente sobre su piel calentándola.

Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que la encontraran, o ella misma fuera la que volviera a la casa. No podía seguir retrasando la situación y había varias cosas que ella misma tenia que aclarar en su mente.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba oscureciendo, cuantas horas llevaba ahí?  
No se había percatado de que el sol había desaparecido, escondiéndose tras los arboles hasta casi desaparecer.

Suspiro y se puso de pie, dificultosamente gracias a la poca irrigación de sangre en sus piernas entumecidas.

En cuanto cruzara la puerta, un millón de preguntas taladrarían su cabeza por horas. Lo sabia.

Pero no podía seguir escondiendo el hecho de que no era la primera vez que creía ver a Draco rondándola. Pero si la primera vez que lo veia con tanta intensidad.

* * *

**FIIN DEL CAPITULO 4 :) **

**ESPERO QE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DE NUEVO ME DISCULPO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO! **

**dejenn reviews sii? nos vemos! **


	5. explicame

Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo 5 :)

Gracias a mis lectoras por seguir mi historia, me encantan sus reviews, y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo..

Les aviso de paso que pronto estaré subiendo también, un pequeño oneshoot que a mi parecer va ser muy tierno

No es dramione, aviso! Sera sobre Pansy y Theo Nott, es otra pareja que me gusta mucho :)

Ahora si, el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: explícame**

Ginny había estado sentada en la ventana que daba al bosque, esperando el momento en que su amiga apareciera. Su hermano y Harry tenían razón, algo muy serio estaba pasando con Hermione, y con cada día que pasaba parecía ponerse cada vez peor.

Luego de la muerte de Draco, la castaña había estado sumida en una depresión que con el paso del tiempo había desaparecido casi por completo. Había vuelto a ser una chica "casi" normal, y se la veía "feliz" por así decirlo.

Sin embargo hacía algunos meses, estaban en la Mansión Black en una junta de la Orden cuando se percato que Hermione no había vuelto al comedor, luego de excusarse para ir al baño.

Cuando la encontró, estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso. Sentada frente a una ventana con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, temblando ligeramente y lo único que repetía era frases sin sentido, donde algún "estuvo aquí" rasgaba la poca coherencia de sus palabras.

Suspiro, y siguió mirando al exterior.

_Ella estará bien señorita Weasley, es lo suficientemente capaz y testaruda como para cuidar de sí misma – susurro una voz pastosa detrás de ella._

_Lo sé profesor, pero eso no quita que este preocupada, a fin de cuentas es mi amiga – respondió la colorada._

Snape la observo, ahí sentada inmóvil frente a la ventana, y estudio su rostro cuidadosamente por el reflejo del vidrio.

_Ahí viene – le dijo, y ella se pego el cristal para poder ver a su amiga salir de entre los arboles lentamente_

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, que abrió de un tirón para salir y echarse a correr por el jardín. No dudo un instante en arrojarse sobre su sorprendida amiga que no la había visto venir.

Hermione sintió el choque del cuerpo de la pequeña Weasley, y sonriendo apenas la abrazo. Era consciente de que ella se había preocupado muchísimo.

_Hermione tenemos que hablar – le dijo mirándola seriamente. La tomo de las manos y la arrastro al interior de la casa, directamente hacia el cuarto que compartían._

Estuvieron encerradas en el pequeño cuarto casi por dos horas, en los que la castaña le había contado a su amiga, explícitamente todo lo que había estado viendo y escuchando.

Había dicho que no era la primera vez que veía a Draco rondándola, lo que era cierto. Y había admitido que él le había querido decir algo, esa última vez que lo vio durante la ceremonia. Lo cual también era cierto, y escalofriante al recordar la muda palabra que había gesticulado esa boca de labios azulados… _"sálvame"_

Salvarlo?, pero de qué? El estaba muerto! – ella misma había estado junto a él cuando su corazón se detuvo. Ella había estado de pie junto a su tumba viendo como el féretro descendía lentamente a la tierra y luego era cubierto por completo.

Era ciertamente imposible que esto no fuera más que una estúpida, pero muy vivida fantasía de su cabeza, una alucinación debido a los recientes y aun memorables traumas.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en que el le había pedido ayuda con la mirada desesperada y llena de pánico.

Y estaba segura de que ese recuerdo no iba a dejarla dormir en paz esa noche, ni ninguna otra.

* * *

Dos pisos por encima y al fondo de un pasillo, un moreno y un pelirrojo luchaban contra el cansancio físico y mental que tenían, para poder procesar la información que acababan de recibir.

Era como si alguien hubiera soltado una bomba en medio de una habitación herméticamente cerrada, y el estruendo no terminaba jamás. Estaban completamente aturdidos y podían casi sentir como si su cerebro tuviera engranajes que trabajaban a toda máquina, trabándose constantemente.

Seguían frente al retrato que descansaba en la pared de la habitación, mirándolo como si las respuesta a todas sus preguntas fuera a salir mágicamente de ahí.

Irónico en realidad, ya que gracias a ese cuadro, la mayor y más compleja de las preguntas se había instalado en sus cráneos. Adentrándose rápidamente y martilleando sus cerebros.

_Como pudo haber pasado? –_

El retrato del ex Director, Albus Dumbledore, se encontraba ahora vacio. Ya que su ocupante había creído oportuno dar un paseo para visitar a vaya uno a saber que lejano amigo de la historia.

Era inconcebible pensar, que después de haber hecho tamaña declaración, se hubiera marchado sin más…

Ron miro a su amigo con los ojos aun abiertos de asombro, y le dijo con voz profunda y ronca por la impresión

_Harry debemos hacer algo. Si lo que Dumbledore dijo es cierto, entonces todo esto es un malentendido. Todo fue un patético plan fallido. Y… podría estar vivo. Malfoy realmente podría estar vivo en algún lugar. – jadeo._

_Lo sé Ron, pero no puedo pensar ahora en nada. Lo único que se con claridad, es que Hermione no puede saber nada de esto. No podemos darle una esperanza que no sabemos si llegara a buen puerto. No hay que arruinar la oportunidad que tenemos. Si es verdad que hay una forma de traerlo vivo, la buscaremos. Pero ella debe quedar fuera de todo. Es por su propio bien y lo sabes. – le explico seriamente._

Sabía de sobra que si Hermione llegaba a enterarse que era probable que Draco estuviera vivo, saldría ella misma a buscarlo sin importarle las consecuencias que podría acarrear semejante elección.

El pensar que Draco Malfoy podía estar vivo era ya de por si impensable. Pero saber que no estaba en el mundo que ellos conocían, era totalmente descabellado.

Era obvio que detrás de todo esto había magia negra de alto rango, lo cual dificultaría aun más la tarea de encontrarlo. Y por lo que había escuchado de boca de su mentor, el tiempo corría y les jugaba en contra.

Miro a su compañero, y sonrió al encontrarlo profundamente dormido sobre el sillón. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la boca ligeramente abierta… y había comenzado a babear.

Rió bajito y se acerco hacia el armario de caoba que había a un lado de la cama gigante. Abriendo sus puertas saco lentamente y sin hacer ruido el pensadero que Dumbledore había tenido en su despacho durante la época de Director de Hogwarts.

Con la punta de la varita, extrajo un recuerdo que se desprendió de su sien, formando un cordón de hilos de plata, que dejo caer en el recipiente.

La superficie se sacudió durante un segundo, y surgió de ella la pequeña figura del anciano profesor que giraba sobre sí mismo.

La voz profunda lleno su mente una vez más, repitiendo las palabras tan confusas.

_Es tiempo de que el orden natural de las cosas sea devuelto a su cauce. Draco Malfoy nunca fue un traidor a nuestra causa, sino que fiel a la Orden, trabajo de espía encubierto bajo mis pedidos. Deben recuperarlo, deben traerlo a donde pertenece. Deben rescatarlo de las tinieblas. Sálvenlo._

La figura del director se hundió nuevamente en las aguas, que retomaron su habitual tranquilidad.

Harry observo su propio reflejo, y suspiro llevándose una mano a los ojos, cubriéndolos así de la luz que le estaba causando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Las palabras de Dumbledore aun seguían resonando en su cabeza como un eco infinito, lo que le impidió darse cuenta de la puerta que se cerraba lentamente a su espalda.

_Si el niñato no quiere que se sepa la verdad sobre el joven Malfoy, entonces Kreacher deberá contarle a su amo. Oh si, el amo estará más que gustoso del nuevo descubrimiento. Sisisi, y los indignos de este mundo tendrán que desaparecer para siempre – murmuro mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hasta su escondrijo_

_

* * *

_

Ooooh- se termino el 5 capitulo! Qe tenemos hasta ahora?

Hermione vio a Draco y no es la primera vez. Aunque ella nunca había dicho nada al respecto.

Draco esta muerto y vivo – yo quisiera hacer eso tambien!

_." Deben recuperarlo, deben traerlo a donde pertenece. Deben rescatarlo de las tinieblas."_

Esa frase de Albus es muy importante para la historia. Les da una idea mas o menos de donde puede llegar a estar Draco

Espero que les haya gustado, y que no se aburran! Avísenme si les gusta como va la historia.. y que cosas les gustaría que pasaran! Se aceptan sugerencias .

Nos vemos!


	6. despierta

Hola! Me disculpo por tardar, pero estuve de viajecito y sinceramente no tuve ni un minuto para seguir escribiendo y mucho menos una computadora con internet para subir un nuevo capítulo!

Les comento que este capítulo es enteramente dramione, así que no esperen nada mas

Y que contiene escenas no aptas para menores de eee- 18 supuestamente. Relaciones sexuales? Si chicas, así que aquella que no quiera leerlo, está en su derecho..

Por las dudas voy a marcar el principio y el fin de la escena "intensa" así pueden saltearse esa parte si quieren!

Espero que disfruten :D

**CAPITULO 6: DESPIERTA.**

Su mente se había declarado en huelga de insomnio y parecía que tenia para rato todavía, por lo que decidió que era inútil seguir observando el diseño que cubría los doseles de su cama. Hasta ese momento había encontrado un barco, un perro, un anciano y una parejita que caminaba de la mano. Esos últimos le causaron cierto vacío en su estomago y frunciendo el seño se incorporo de la cama y abrió las cortinas, enrollándolas a ambos lados del cabezal de madera.

La pareja seguía en primer plano, y ahora parecía estar sonriendo, como si se burlaran de su patético intento de quitarlos de su campo visual. Bufo resignada y tomando un abrigo de la silla del escritorio salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Con suerte alguien la escucharía su frustración y se dignaría a aparecer y preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

Se quedo de pie en el pasillo, agudizando el oído para escuchar algún movimiento proveniente de las habitaciones a su alrededor, pero al no escuchar nada gruño casi imperceptiblemente y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina pisando más fuerte de lo necesario.

Cruzo la sala de estar y entro en la cocina. El reloj muggle que le había regalado al señor Weasley hacia dos navidades marcaba las 3:00 am. Curioso. La hora de los espíritus.

Una risa sofocada salió de su garganta cuando recordó los últimos meses de su vida y esa visión de Draco demasiado real que la estaba persiguiendo con más insistencia últimamente.

Se preparo una taza de té a la manera muggle. Calentando el agua durante su debido tiempo, aguardando pacientemente a que el saquito de te hubiera desteñido en el agua y buscando el azúcar sin varita en las alacenas. Hacer esas pequeñas cosas tan normales siempre habían sido para ella unos minutos de paz, ya que su mente estaba enfocada en eso.

Sin poder retrasar más el estar ahí dentro, fue hacia el salón y se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones color arena que estaban en el salón.

Algo tan simple y hogareño…acogedor. Muy típico de Molly Weasley.

Observo la tapicería y pensó en cuantas veces se había sentado ahí durante las anteriores vacaciones, cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts… cuantas veces los gemelos había aparecido repentinamente desde detrás, asustándola mientras ella leía tranquilamente.

Cuantas noches había pasado sentada ahí, esperando noticia de la Orden, de Harry y Ron… de Draco

_Oh no, eso si que no. No iré por ese camino – pensó, negando a su mente el acceso a recuerdos que ella no tenía fuerza suficiente para soportar._

De la pequeña mesita que había en el centro tomo un libro que había dejado la noche anterior.

"Mil cien cuentos fantásticos"

Se acomodo en el sillón recostándose sobre un costado y se concentro en el índice del libro, buscando algún título que no había leído. Lo próximo que recordaba era abrir los ojos de manera perezosa y sentirse ligeramente atontada.

En algún momento se había quedado dormida. Se incorporo del sillón y recogió el libro del suelo que se había resbalado de su regazo mientras dormía. Lo dejo nuevamente en la mesita junto a dos tazas de té. Dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Al pie de la misma se detuvo y se quedo observando los escalones. Había algo que no cuadraba.

Volvió la vista rápidamente a la sala y más precisamente a la mesa. Había dos tazas de té. Dos. No una sola como ella recordaba haber llevado consigo cuando salió de la cocina.

Volvió caminando lentamente y se paró a un lado de la mesa. Ambas tazas estaban tibias al tacto.

Las tomo y camino hacia la cocina, dejándolas con los demás trastos para lavar.

Con el ceño fruncido y un "no sé que" zumbando en el fondo de su mente, apago la luz y volvió a la escalera.

En el pasillo, observo ofendida las demás puertas que no se habían abierto ante el despliegue de ruidos que había hecho. Entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente, era inútil intentar perturbar el sueño de los demás, no surtía efecto.

Descanso la frente contra la madera de la puerta y suspiro.

_Al fin llegas, supuse que te habías dormido e iba a ir a buscarte en un minuto – escucho detrás suyo – _

Su espalda se tenso y sintió como un temblor escalofriante la recorría desde la nuca haciendo que su piel se erizara completamente, como si un viento se hubiera colado por la ventana a su espalda y llegado hasta ella.

Esa vos… era su voz.

Vio con los ojos abiertos de la impresión como su mano se crispaba en la madera y comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente.

_Hermione? - susurro_

No era cierto, no podía ser. El no estaba ahí, no con ella en la misma habitación.

El ya no existía. No era real.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, como su respiración se tornaba errática y superficial.  
Sus piernas fallaron bajo su propio peso y se precipito hacia el suelo, donde siguió encogida en sí misma, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y repitiéndose mentalmente que esto era solo otra de sus pesadillas, una más de las visiones que tenia. Porque ponía tanto énfasis en atacar su mente una y otra vez?, porque no la dejaba seguir en paz?, nada de esto podía ser real. La frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que se filtro, subiendo por su garganta y brotando de sus labios temblorosos

_No eres real, no eres real, no eres real, eres una alucinación, un sueño – murmuro con voz sofocada mientras su mente se perdía en una neblina obscura – Por favor, Hermione, despierta…despierta!_

Se incorporo en la cama jadeando, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor frio y temblando ligeramente. Un sueño-

_Hermione? Que sucede? -_

Hermione volteo rápidamente y lo vio, ahí estaba, a su lado en la cama y la miraba con los ojos grises llenos de preocupación. Era real.

_Estas aquí – jadeo_

_Hermione he estado aquí hace ya casi cuatro meses. Que te sucede? Porque actúas tan extraño? – le pregunto confundido._

_Es que… tú...tú no estabas, habías muerto, yo te vi. En el hospital, y Voldemort …entonces Harry dijo que... la guerra y … - las palabras salían de ella sin sentido y negaba una y otra vez mientras salía tropezando de la cama y se apartaba-_

_Creo que alguien se golpeo la cabeza duramente – le dijo Draco sonriendo – a ver, ven a la cama y me cuentas que fue lo que soñaste. –_

El tendió una mano delgada como invitándola a que volviera su lado. Ella se quedo observándola fijamente. Que le aseguraba que en cuanto la tomara no iba a atravesarla o esfumarse en el aire dejándola allí tendida sujetando el aire?.

Fue su rostro lo que le dio la confianza para hacerlo. Su sonrisa de lado, que tanto tiempo la había fascinado. Sus ojos grises como el cielo antes de una tormenta que brillaban como si un faro encendido se escondiera detrás de ellos. La paz que le transmitía ese rostro tan hermoso y enigmático fue todo lo que necesito para darse cuenta que esto no podía ser mentira.

Tomo su mano aun extendida, y sintió la tan característica calidez que había extrañado tanto en el último tiempo. O eso creía ella. Estaba demasiado confundida aun.

Hermione camino estupefacta hacia la cama, donde el se tendió nuevamente y abrió los brazos en su dirección…se recostó sobre su pecho, mientras le contaba todo con el ceño fruncido. Podría ser que fuera todo un sueño? Había ella imaginado todo eso acaso?

Sintió el corazón de él latiendo bajo su oído, tan pacifico y fuerte. Sentía su pecho expandirse y contraerse bajo su mano con cada respiración y como Draco acariciaba suavemente su cuello. Parecía bastante real.

Cuando termino de contarle todo, el la miro durante un minuto en silencio, para luego echarse a reír.

_El aire enviciado de la biblioteca afecto tus neuronas Hermione! _

Ofendida, se incorporo en la cama y lo miro con ojos acusatorios. Como podía estar riéndose y tomarle el pelo? Ella que había estado casi una hora hablando de lo que posiblemente, había sido la experiencia (o sueño) mas traumático de su vida.

_No me mires con esa cara, debes admitir que todo lo que me contaste suena mas a una fabula fantástica que otra cosa. – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, ella dio vuelta el rostro, alejándose del contacto aun sabiendo que no era lo que quería – Hermione, por favor? – le pidió el._

Sabía que estaba comportándose de manera inmadura, pero no podía evitar el sentirse dolida por la falta de interés que el parecía tener en el sueño de ella. Su nombre en labios de el sonó de forma lastimera, y fue lo que la obligo a volver a recostarse.

_Gracias – murmuro él mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios._

Ese sabor, que tanto había conocido y anhelaba siempre la hizo desear mas. Lo miro con los ojos inundados de ternura y se acerco nuevamente, de forma pausada, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual.

Junto sus labios nuevamente, primero en un ligero roce… y luego presionando con mas insistencia.

Draco sintió los labios de ella y entreabrió los suyos, respirando el suave aliento de ambos, sintiendo como se mezclaba de forma exquisita. Con movimientos torpes y sin separarse aun, retrocedió sobre el colchón y se sentó contra el cabezal de la cama atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, tomando su rostro con una mano y la otra posándola sobre su cintura.  
Siempre le había atraído la tersura y suavidad de su piel y descubrirla nuevamente cada noche, era para él como la primera vez que la había acariciado. Seguía siendo la mayor de las maravillas.

Hermione se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de las suyas y había puesto sus manos en su nuca, sujetando suave pero firmemente su cabello.

Saboreo el labio inferior con su lengua, recorriéndolo despacio, incitándola… y como recompensa obtuvo un suspiro profundo que llego a su boca mientras ella le permitía adentrarse en la suya. La sensación que corría por ellos, era comparable con la electricidad. El placer que los inundaba al sentirse unido al otro, abriéndose paso por su piel y llenándolos completamente, haciendo que desearan más, les estaba nublando la mente.

Las manos de él recorrieron la espalda de Hermione, arrastrando en el viaje la fina tela de pijama que la cubría, sintiendo y acariciando con premura cada centímetro, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era presionado de manera vehemente por el de ella. Se separo de sus labios para retirar la pieza de ropa por encima de sus cabezas y la observo. Solamente iluminada por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana, era ante sus ojos la más hermosa de las visiones. Su pecho, ahora solo cubierto por el elegante encaje de su ropa interior, subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña con ambas manos, deteniéndose en su cabello… desde que la había conocido que permanecía con esas ondas indomables que a el tanto le gustaban.

Acaricio su rostro, siguiendo con los dedos cada una de sus facciones y perfilando el rostro. Descendiendo por ambos lados de su cuello, revoloteando por los hombros y dibujando el contorno de la clavícula de ella, que se movía al ritmo acelerado de su pecho. Siguió el recorrido hacia abajo y trazo una línea entre los pechos de ella, haciendo que dejara escapar de sus labios un lastimero gemido.

Fue todo lo que se necesito para que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. La tomo de la nuca y la atrajo contra su pecho, sosteniéndola mientras la besaba intensamente

Hermione sintió el momento exacto en que el se rindió ante ella y el placer. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos insistiendo e incitándolos a seguirlos en el juego que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

* * *

**(aca pueden dejar de leer si quieren N/A)**

Los labios de ambos subían y bajaban, recorriendo la boca ajena, mordían y se abrían dejando escapar suspiros apasionados, que el otro recibía dichoso y fomentaba regando más caricias y roces.

El recorrió las piernas de su amante y compañera, tomándola por las caderas, acariciando su cintura y deteniéndose una vez sobre sus pechos, por unos breves segundos. Con movimientos efectivos, se deshizo de la prenda que los cubría y termino tocándolos tiernamente de forma que resultaba enloquecedora para la castaña. Deslizando sus manos por ellos para luego, abandonar la boca de ella y descender con la suya para besarlos con pasión.

Hermione gimió al tiempo que sentía como el cuerpo de ambos vibraba de expectación ante lo que sabían era inminente para ambos. Estaban llegando al punto sin retorno, donde ninguno podría retroceder. Llegado ese punto se entregaban a los placeres mas ocultos y a los deseos mas primitivos, dejándose llevar por la vorágine de sensaciones que los rodeaban, lanzándolos a un abismo donde se perdían mutuamente. El uno en el otro, una y otra vez.

Draco podía sentir la ansiedad y urgencia de ella, como presionaba con sus delicadas manos sobre sus hombros, hundiendo las uñas en su blanquecina piel, sabiendo a conciencia que dejaría huellas que tardarían en irse y que sin embargo el llevaba con orgullo. Como se agitaba inquieta sobre el, anhelando lo que el mas quería entregarle.

La miro a los ojos, y vio el brillo febril y pasional que los inundaba. Sonrió de lado, victorioso al saberse dueño de ese deseo.

Hermione vio como sonreía y no pudo hacer más que temblar de expectación. Acaricio el vientre níveo de él, dibujando el contorno de su pecho con la punta de su dedo índice, yendo cada vez mas abajo mientras sentia como el se retorcía, haciéndola saber que quería que siguiera con su trayecto.

Le sonrió coquetamente y retiro la mano del borde de tela al que había llegado, y soltó una carcajada ligera cuando lo escucho gruñir por lo bajo, con la garganta llena de frustración. Sus sentidos se deleitaban ante la irritabilidad de el.

Aun sentada sobre su regazo, se movio ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás, obteniendo una rápida respuesta. Las manos de Draco se tensaron sobre su cintura, presionando más fuerte, encadenándola a el y su respiración se alzó y se detuvo. Debajo de ella podía sentir la erección contra su femineidad, y aquello la excitó empujándola a comenzar un suave y rítmico vaivén de sus caderas sobre las de el. Draco gimió quedamente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y apretaba las mandíbulas. No era propio de el dejarse llevar tan fácilmente, pero la castaña sabia como ponerlo en situaciones complicadas.

No era un secreto que enloquecía por el cuerpo de ella, y sin embargo no se permitía mas que un murmullo ahogado contra la almohada ante los exuberantes movimientos de ella.

Hermione se sentía victoriosa viendo su expresión torturada cuando repentinamente se encontró recostada sobre su espalda con las caderas de draco entre sus piernas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la agilidad de su compañero y luego gimió fuertemente al sentir como una mano de él recorría su sexo por encima de la ropa. En un parpadeo se había deshecho del pantaloncito que cabria apenas sus piernas y al siguiente jadeo, su ropa interior terminaba en alguna parte oscura de la habitación.

Un rubor cubrió su rostro al sentir ambos cuerpos desnudos en contacto y saberse sin ninguna barrera entre ambos y el inminente hecho que se acercaba.

Con una mano, recorrió la sonrojada mejilla de ella mientras que con la otra decencia por el rostro, el cuello, presionando firmemente su pecho, acariciando el vientre plano de ella, realizaba un rodeo al ombligo y siguiendo su camino hacia abajo.

Los dedos de ella se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de las sabanas y las retorcía en un intento de liberar la tensión pasional que la recorría como una llama ardiente en su interior, buscando encender cada extremidad, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, al tiempo que sentía como el exploraba curiosamente su centro.

Draco la acaricio, regocijándose en su victoria, mientras sentía como ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Los murmullos que pronto se convirtieron en jadeos acelerados y luego en gemidos ahogados en pasión, dieron paso a murmullos desesperados que lo incitaban a terminar con la tortuosa caricia. Allí donde el la estaba tocando, surgía una ola de calor cada vez mas ardiente a medida que sus caricias subían de intensidad.

Los cuerpos de ambos pedían en gritos silenciosos el contacto mas intimo, sincronizado. Esa danza espectacular que los llevaba a perder la conciencia, la cordura.

En el momento en que el se introdujo en ella, un remolino de éxtasis los lleno, mientras ambos iniciaban un cadencioso movimiento que los hacia clamar por mas. Las embestidas en un principio suaves y repletas de ternura, se alternaban ahora con la pasión que los llevaba a acelerar los ritmos, a profundizar los roces, mientras los gemidos de uno aumentaban el placer del otro.

Anticipándose a lo que iba a pasar, sus labios volviero a juntarse, mientras la ternura dejaba paso a una lujuria incapaz de ser detenida, mandando espasmos de placer que los atravesaban como el golpe de un látigo. Rápido y certero. Profundo y con convicción.

Los gemidos de ambos se volvieron uno mientras una ardiente vorágine de placer los recorría desde su punto de unión, brotando de sus labios al mismo tiempo. Acelerando los corazónes, las respiraciones.

Las últimas embestidas se vuelven desenfrenadas, erráticas. Casi salvajes. Preanunciando la llegada de un orgasmo devastador, que les ataco segundos después. Arrancándoles un jadeo a ambos desde lo mas profundo de sus gargantas que se mezclaban con los nombres de los dos que pronunciaban con tanto ímpetu.

* * *

en un extasis culminante, se aferraro al cuerpo ajeno, prolongando el momento.

Permanecieron asi, uno al lado del otro, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones, y calmar sus corazones.

Hermione se acurruco en su pecho y Draco la rodeo con los brazos, acercándola mas a si mismo.

La noche se estaba terminando.

_Hermione – murmuro_

_Hmm? – mascullo ella adormilada_

_Estarás aquí en la mañana? – le pregunto_

Frunció el entrecejo ante esa pregunta. A donde quería que fuera?

_Si Draco, estaré aquí en la mañana. Como todas las mañanas. Hoy y mañana y pasado. Siempre._

_Lo prometes? – _

_Lo prometo – respondió la castaña mientras depositaba un beso en su barbilla. – estarás tu? – pregunto adormilada, el sueño la estaba venciendo._

_Eso espero – susurro el quedamente. – ojala pudiera afirmar que no eres otro sueño. Ojala tuviera la certeza de que he vuelto._

Sin _embargo ella ya no lo escuchaba. _Su mente se había sumido en la inconsciencia_._

_Hermione, no te vayas… – le dijo suplicante – no me abandones nuevamente, no me dejes en la oscuridad. – pronuncio. _

Una neblina lo cubrió, y nublo su mente.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que a su lado, la figura que yacía dormida perdía consistencia hasta desaparecer completamente, dejando detrás de sí un hueco tibio en la cama.

La mañana siguiente traería consigo un dolor profundo que atenazaba el pecho de dos personas tan unidas por sus sentimientos, y sin embargo tan distantes la una de la otra.

La convicción de que lo pasado no podía ser solo un sueño, le dio a Hermione la seguridad que necesitaba para remover los escombros del pasado, buscando algo que confirmara sus pensamientos. Una esperanza que por mas remota que fuera, le diera forma a su idea.

* * *

**FIN DEL 6 CAPITULO , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**SINCERAMENTE FUE BASTAANTE COMPLICADO DE ESCRIBIR... LAS PALABRAS NO ME SALIAN ! UN KARMA.**

**DENME SUS OPINIONES SOBRE COMO QUEDO, YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN "LEMMON" - SE LOS AGRADECERIAA :)**

**SALUDOS! Y SIGAN COMENTANDO :D**


End file.
